


paper

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: suicide implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..<br/>And they watch, with endless admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper

His hands are soaked with blood, he's done it. The curtain falls soon, the deed is done and all of the eyes gather around him, to watch him proudly. 

He falls to his knees, there is no point in standing anymore now is it?  
Pathetic boy. You have become what you hate. It doesn't matter anymore however, you won't stay for long.

His black suit darkened with blood, it washes off. It doesn't matter. Under his nails, the flesh. It will clean off. It doesn't matter. 

It's his soul that's the dirtiest, soaked like a sponge with blood, blood that isn't his. He's so filthy, even the words that come out of his mouth are filthy. The thoughts in his head too.

That doesn't matter either, he thinks. And with a jingle of a chain he's gone. 

He lies on the floor crumbled, like a piece of paper, like a draft gone wrong. Like a letter never sent. And they watch, with endless admiration.

The curtain falls down. There is no applause.


End file.
